


dropped slice

by pokiipo



Category: Gacha Life (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Drunkenness, Fluff without Plot, M/M, its bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokiipo/pseuds/pokiipo
Summary: how the fuck do you drop a pizza slice





	dropped slice

Xenos crossed the line from confused to drained when he walked into the kitchen, seeing his drunk boyfriend face down on the floor in a puddle of tears.

“Ralph, what on earth what are you crying for...?” he squatted down to the demon, patting his head as a way to catch his attention. All he got in response was a guttural whine. 

“Use your words.”

“Noneee... None left…” he groaned still planking on the ground.

“What?” Xenos sighed, obviously unimpressed. 

“I dropped it... I dropped the last fucking one…” Ralph rolled onto his back, cheeks wet with tears. 

“And… what exactly did you drop?” 

“The pizza sliceee… none left…”

Xenos stared down blankly before scoffing.

“We can just order another one. Must you be so dramatic?” 

“That’ll take to longgg….” he whined, covering his face “I need pizza nowwww…”

“I’ll order you a large pizza if you get u-” Xenos leaned slightly back on instinct as Ralph jumped up, nearly falling right back down. 

“R-Really?” Xenos was hounded down with puppy dog eyes. 

“Yes. No idea why you like that… strange food though.” Xenos raised up slowly, walking to his phone with a very happy demon clinging to him.

**Author's Note:**

> the self indulgence jumped out


End file.
